charmedversefandomcom-20200216-history
Donovan
Professor Donovan (fl. 1986–2006) was a witch who worked as the librarian at Magic School for several years before becoming Drake dè Mon's TA and, following his death, became the Literature professor. She was the one to find Professor Monkeyshines' body in January, 2006, and correctly suspected that Danny and Eddie Mullen were connected to the murder. On February 14, 2006, Donovan applied for Monkeyshines' job, and was suspicious of Drake dè Mon, prompting her to ask about him in the Underworld, where she was found and held captive by a sorcerer who desired Drake's powers. After being saved, Paige Matthews made her Drake's teacher's aid, which Drake approved of. Following his death, Donovan took over. Biography Early life Donovan was born before 1986, and presumably at least one of her parents was a witch. She remarked that she was "well read", and had great knowledge and interest in literature. Career at Magic School Danny Mullen's murder Donovan began working at Magic School as the librarian at some point before 1986. In that decade, advanced student Danny Mullen was found shot dead. Donovan, as well as most, if not everyone, at the school believed that his brother Eddie was the murderer due to him disappearing around the same time as ghe shokting. Monkeyshines' murder .]] In January, 2006, Professor Monkeyshines attempted to ban a large amount of books from the library, using the incident where Duncan conjured Lady Godiva as a reason. Donovan was appalled at the individual reasons he gave for banning books when he had clearly not read any of them. Paige Matthews agreed with Donovan and asked her to leave while she had a conversation with Monkeyshines. Upon returning to the Great Hall, Donovan discovered Monkeyshines' body. She wept in a room near the Hall, and was surprised when Paige trapped her using siderite crystals, saying that no one could leave the school until the cuplrit had been caught. Donovan was reminded of Danny Mullen's murder twenty years beforehand, and mentioned it to Paige, but she was unsure of why the murderer would return. Paige later returned with Agent Kyle Brody, who exonerated her using a kit that picked up on gun residue. Paige apologized and asked her to find out about Danny and Eddie Mullen, but to do so discreetly so as not to alert the Council of Elders. and Phoebe Halliwell.]] Donovan found the brothers' school records and gave them to Piper and Phoebe Halliwell after they arrived at the school looking for Paige, who Donovan had not seen since Brody exonerated her. Donovan noticed that Crossed, Double-Crossed, which was found near Monkeyshines' body, had been moved, and Phoebe's premonition showed that Paige and Brody had been transported inside the book. Donovan agreed to look after Wyatt and Chris Halliwell while Piper and Phoebe worked on freeing Paige and Brody. Babysitting Wyatt and Chris Shortly after the ordeal of Monkeyshines' murder, Leo Wyatt took Wyatt and Chris to Magic School for Donovan to look after them while Piper vanquished the Sokols and their rivals. After Alpha and Beta reversed time, this did not occur.Piper: How are the boys? / Leo: They're fine. Miss Donovan's reading to them. (There's Something About Leo) Several days later, Leo took Wyatt and Chris to the school again, where Donovan read to them. Piper was worried due to Wyatt's mood and Chris's rash, but Leo insisted that they were fine with Donovan.Piper: Were the boys okay when you left? / Leo: Yes, Miss Donovan was reading to them. (Witchness Protection) Job application Physical description Personality and traits Magical powers and skills *'Astral projection': Professor Donovan was taught how to astral project by Winterbourne in January or early February, 2006 in preparation for her application for the post of Literature professor. Though she was capable of doing it, she was not yet "used to it" by the time she applied for the job, visibly sick after returning to her body. Behind the scenes *Professor Donovan was played by Ann Cusack in Charmed Noir and Carpe Demon. *In Leo Rising by Paul Ruditis, Leo mentions a female librarian at Magic School, possibly intended to be Donovan. However, in May 2012, he stated that he believed Donovan took over Drake's job after his death, and said that the librarian was a different character. Ruditis mentioned that she might have been Bailey. Appearances *Season Seven **''Charmed Noir'' **''There's Something About Leo'' **''Witchness Protection'' **''Carpe Demon'' Notes and references Category:Magic School employees Category:Witches Category:American individuals Category:Females Category:20th century births